May 2010
by SailorFanFickers
Summary: These are the bits and bytes our club has come up with for our May 2010 challenge.


**Legend**

Ha-Chan = Haderu (Vo.)

Hi-Chan = Hideki (Violin)

Mo-Chan = Mofto (Lead Guitar)

El-Chan = Elsa (Drm.)

Dun-Chan =Dunch (Bass)

Ed-Chan = Ediee (Rhythm Guitar)

Ka-Chan = Chaos (Keyboard)

Kei-Chan = Keiji (Audio Manager)

Sweat trickled down a man's face that had brown hair and black glasses as he tried to remain as still as possible. His skullshit t-shirt was begging to stick to him along with his jeans as his body perspired. His hands were raised in a subservient gesture. His eyes stared into the chasm aimed directly his forehead. He understood very little of what was going on but the gun he was having a staring contest with seemed particularly serious.

"Why won't Mofto-sempai respond to any of my letters?" the girl holding the gun screeched in tears.

As confused as Haderu was he needed to stall for time so one of his colleagues might discover what was happening. If he could keep her at bay long enough one of the other band members might come to his rescue. "What's your name?"

Keiji, wearing a t-shirt sporting a pair of stereo headphones and a pair of jeans, tilted her head sideways as she passed into the main lobby of JKB Records. Something seemed off even to a person who couldn't see. She'd been born blind so her other five senses had come to her rescue and someone was in trouble. Snippets of a shrill voice fluttered in the door as people came and left. She tilted her head a little farther and strained her ears. She could hear someone whimpering under the girl's misery.

"Daijobu ka, Kei-chan?" jealkb's violin player, in a dark sleeveless shirt and jeans, bounced up to her.

"I am, Hi-chan……,"she trailed, "but something's going on in the parking lot. It sounds serious. Where's Ha-chan?"

"He said he needed to leave a few minutes early," Mofto, wearing a black skirt down to his mid calf and a lacy t-shirt, joined them.

"We need eyes in the parking lot," Ediee, in a skull t-shirt and jeans, snickered.

Chaos, in a striped t-shirt, jeans and thick rimmed glasses, smacked Ediee in the back of the head, "I'll go take a look. You guys wait for me out front."

The little group tip toed outside. While Chaos slunk around the edge of the building Keiji wiggled a finger in her ear, "Man that voice is annoying. It seems to be obsessed with you, Mo-chan."

Before anyone could crack a smart comment off Chaos returned looking paler than usual, "This is bad. A maniac fan girl has Ha-chan at gunpoint."

The color drained from the group's faces. "Did she see you?" Dunch, in jeans and a yellow t-shirt swallowed.

"No," Chaos shook his head, "her back is to the building. Ha-chan looks like he's about to cry or wet himself. Which ever happens first."

The group looked at each other and Keiji began chewing her bottom lip.

"I could sneak up and-," Hideki, the violin player, began.

"Get shot," Elsa, in baggy cargo pants and a shirt sporting a parental advisory, finished. "Or get Ha-chan shot."

"If we had a diversion one of us could pull him out," Chaos schemed.

Keiji made a disgusted face, "I could get Ha-chan out of there. As deplorable as I think this is it's the only chance we have."

The musicians stared at the audio tech. They had no idea what she was thinking about. Then Mofto had the ugliest look cross her face, "No, it's not going to happen and that's final."

"Mo-chan, I won't argue with you but, it is our only chance," Keiji made a retching noise.

"What are you going to do?" Ediee furrowed his brow.

"Go in and act how people think a blind person should act," Chaos sneered. "You worked so hard to get us to treat you as an equal and now you're going to play the disability card?"

"If it'll get Ha-chan out of there safely," Keiji grimaced. "I'll do it. I just need someone who's good at navigating to tell me where the cars are."

"How?" Elsa scratched his head.

"Whisper I'll hear you guys," Keiji laughed. "The rest of you will have to keep a certain silence. It'll be hard enough trying to pick one of your voices out of that. Two of you need to ninja Ha-chan out of there as soon as she turns her attention to me."

Chaos slapped his palm against Mofto's ass, "She stays here to give directions."

Mofto kissed Chaos then pulled him off to the side by his ear.

Keiji heard Chaos whimper as she started setting her mind to the task. "Who's going to get Ha-chan?"

"I will," Elsa volunteered. "I'll take Dunch with me."

Dunch rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

"What can I do?" Hideki moved closer to Keiji.

"Answer a question," Keiji ran her hand down her face. "Do any of you remember if I brought my cane to work today?"

The group scratched their heads. They couldn't ever remember seeing her cane.

Hideki's eyes lit up, "I'll be right back." He scurried over to a row of motorcycles in a small parking area right in front of the building. He scrambled up beside a sleek looking lime green crotch rocket and flopped open one of the saddle bags. He stuffed his hand in and rummaged around. He pulled it back out grasping a black stick six inches in length encrusted with silver skulls. With a satisfied grin on his face he hurried back to the little group, "Found it."

Keiji splayed her hand out flat, palm up and he balanced the stick on her fingers. She closed her hand snuggly around it.

Mofto appeared at Keiji's shoulder with fire in her eyes, "Why was your cane in Hideki's saddle bag?"

Keiji shook her head, "I must have forgotten it when we went swimming at his house yesterday. I took it as a security blanket. Thank you for bringing it back."

Hideki shrugged, "No problem. Just stay safe."

Keiji flicked the hand clasping her cane causing it to fully extend and took a deep breath. Gently tapping the stick she cautiously moved into the parking lot. To get a read on the stress level of the girl she walked into the first parked car Mofto alerted her to. Keiji squeaked and moved away from Chaos's little two door. A tear streaked down her cheek.

The assailant spun on her heel to see Keiji searching fruitlessly with her hand. "What are you doing here?" the girl hissed.

Keiji jumped and responded in a small voice, "What? Who's there? Where's here?" Kejii walked into the back of Elsa's car and collapsed to her butt. Her single tear turned into a cascade.

"Crying isn't fair," Hideki groused from behind Mofto's pink convertible.

"Are-Are you okay?" the girl lowered the gun.

Keiji heard a shuffle and took it as her cue. She stood up and walked head long into the girl holding the gun. They both fell onto their butts and the girl dropped her gun. The gun skittered under one of the cars. Something sounded wrong to the audio tech but she filed it away to be examined later.

"I'm soo sorry. I'm so useless," Keiji apologized pitifully.

"N-No, no it's okay," the girl stammered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keiji shivered. "Could you help me get back to the building? They could call a cab to get me home."

The girl pulled Keiji to her feet and led her back into the studio lobby. Once they had cleared the door a security guard cuffed the girl, "Are you okay, Kei-chan?"

"Fine," Keiji ducked back out of the building to avoid Haderu's attempt to hug her. She'd had enough close encounters for the day. She snuck along the side of the building to the calm of the parking lot. Keiji was so busy trying to get away from the press of people she hadn't noticed two people weren't in the lobby. She thought she was by herself.

"That was some plan," Hideki leaned against the wall next to the audio tech.

"Jerks," Keiji turned her face to the sidewalk. "Let me see the gun."

Mofto put an arm around Keiji's shoulder, "Don't upset yourself, imouto-chan. Everyone is safe."

Keiji reached over and yanked the gun from the violin player's hand. She pulled the trigger and instantly a steady stream of bubbles blossomed from the barrel. She slid down the wall laughing and crying at the same time, "Ha-chan was threatened by bubbles….If I ever do that again one of you had better lock me in an insane asylum. Can I go home now?"

"No," Chaos rounded the corner carrying a first aid kit, "You'd get blood all over one of our cars."

"Hey," Haderu stopped Chaos, "Let me save my heroine."

Keiji was getting pissed. She didn't want any of them to touch her. She stood stiffly and began to strut off.

"Kei-chan," Hideki caught her shoulder.

Keiji slapped his hand away with her cane and continued to march off.

Mofto took to lunging steps towards Keiji and knocked her cane away. She wrapped her body around the audio tech to hold her still. She felt her little sister practically vibrate in her arms but, still held her fast.

Haderu knelt down in front of Keiji and rolled her pant leg up. He cleaned the blood off her shin to reveal a small abrasion. He bandaged the wound and pulled her pant leg back down.

Hideki picked up the fallen cane from under Chaos's car where it had rolled. He struggled to compress the device back down to its travel state. He held the cane out to the restrained girl.

Keiji extended her hand to receive her crutch. Feeling her hand start to shake she snapped it back to her side, "Give it to Mo-chan."

"Uh-uh," Mofto stuck her hand up in a stop motion. "Hi-chan's your ride home."

"He brought his motorcycle today didn't he," Keiji shook her head. "I'd rather walk."

Mofto stuck her nose just above Keiji's ear and whispered, "Hideki will never notice it's you that's vibrating and not the bike. Just hold onto your nerves until he starts it."

Keiji closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders, "Fine."

"Beautiful," Haderu laughed. "You're as cute as ever Kei-chan."

Mofto rolled her eyes, "At least he's not announcing the color of your panties. Go start your bike, Hi-chan. I'll get Kei-chan loaded on."

Hideki ran over to the violent green machine and stuffed Keiji's cane in the saddle bag. With a little jump he swung his leg over the monster then kicked it to life.

Mofto half dragged half carried the miniature audio tech over to the purring bike. She plunked Keiji on the back and walked back.

Keiji leaned close to Hideki and wrapped his chest in a vice grip, "Don't peel out of here like you did last time."

Hideki revved the engine.

"Please?" Keiji squeaked.

Hideki released the clutch and the bike lurched forward starting its journey to her apartment.


End file.
